I'll Do Anything For You
by joyousbrokenthing
Summary: James asks Logan to be his pretend boyfriend. When has Logan been able to deny James anything? James/Logan, Logan/Kendall SLASH
1. Prologue

**I'll Do Anything For You**

**Summary:** James asks Logan to be his pretend boyfriend. When has Logan ever been able to say no?

**Pairing:** James/Logan, Logan/Kendall

**Rating:** M

**AN:** Post BTR, James is beginning his solo career. This idea would not escape my head, inspired heavily by Catheryne's "Mr. and Mrs. Bass". I tried writing the next chapter of Black Light Constellations but this came out instead. I need some light and fluffy Jagan in between some dark and angsty Jaganmille. Which is not to say the characters in this story will not deal with their fair share of problems. It's late, I'm rambling. Please review!

**Prologue**

"_If there's anything to say__, __If there's anything to do__, _

_If there's any other way__, __I'd do anything for you__**"**_

– _Sufjan Stevens, "For the Widows in Paradise, for the Fatherless in Ypsilanti" _

His eyes narrowed.

James stood before him, elaborate bouquet in one hand and a manila envelope in the other. James grinned from ear to ear, holding out the flowers to Logan.

"James." Logan warned. The flowers held out between them.

"I need your help."

Logan eyed him suspiciously. Damn James and that smile. When has Logan ever been able to turn him down?

"What is it?"

"A proposition!" James beamed.

"Do you even know what that word means?"

"Not really. But that's what Gustavo and Kelly told me this is."

"Wait, Gustavo and Kelly put you up to this?"

"No, well, yes." James looked thoroughly confused himself, "I think it might have been Griffin's idea. Maybe the marketing team. You know, I'm not really sure."

"Get to the point, James."

"Right, the point is, I need you to be my boyfriend." James flashed Logan his charming smile, like there was nothing unusual about the request.

Logan's eyes widen. There was no way James is being serious. Oh my god, he was.

It started as a scoff, then a chuckle, before long Logan was shaking with laughter.

James' face fell, red flushed his cheeks, clearly embarrassed. This was not the reaction he was expecting.

"Why is that funny?" He pouts.

It took Logan awhile to stop laughing, not until it registered that James might actually be hurt by his reaction.

"Wait, you're serious?"

"Of course I am!" James whined, "I even brought you flowers, jerkface."

Logan felt the flowers shoved into his chest.

"You're seriously asking me out?"

"Yes! I guess Griffin and the board members at RCM CBT Global Net Sanyoid think I need to clean up my image."

"Well, you do sleep with everyone in sight." Logan interjects.

"Not helping. I need to be a trustworthy face, Logan. Get all the fans to get unmad at me. That's what I think Kelly said. There was a lot of yelling on Gustavo's part. Basically, stop being a slut, get a boyfriend, prove I'm a nice guy."

"_You _stop being a slut?" Logan sneered.

"Logan! I'm serious. If my next album does not go platinum I'm being dropped from Roque Records!" James squealed. James does that precious thing where his eyebrows furrow and he pout. Logan feels his resolve already crumbling.

"What does this have to do with me?" He sighs. He already does not like where this is going.

"Because," James draws out all sing-song like, "You're my best friend. And who better to play pretend boyfriend than you?"

The words pretend does something to Logan he's not entirely sure he wants to confront.

"Um, Carlos?"

"Not gay."

"Kendall then."

"Not my type."

Logan swallowed. Does this mean he was James' type? Not important right now, he thinks. He has to find a way out of this before James' ropes him into something that will surely ruin his life.

"Please, Logan?"

Too late. James uses the magic word and Logan has never been able to deny the pretty boy anything.

"What do you want me to do?" He sighs.

"You'll attend all red carpet events with me, dinners at all the paparazzi hot spots, staged photo ops, you'll probably have to join me on tour, when you can." James smiled.

Logan opened his mouth to bring up the obvious.

"Oh wait, college." James does it for him, "You can still go to Harvard. Or Yale. Or Princeton. You know what? It doesn't matter. Gustavo can send you the private jet where ever you decide to go. We can make this work. I need you, Logan."

James needed him. James _needed_ him. The pretty boy has never voiced as much.

But med school was his future. But what was his future without James successful and happy? He'd already given up three years to help chase the taller boys' dream.

"Fine." Logan decided, "I'll do what you need. I didn't get into med school anyways."

"Yay!" James jumped up and down clapping his hands, "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I um, I didn't get accepted." Logan lied.

Actually, Logan had been accepted to eight schools in total. Eight heavy envelops waiting on his desk because Logan was too afraid to count on just one. Now he had his pick of the best. It's okay, he tells himself, he will just defer his acceptance until James' record goes platinum. Then they can go their separate ways and Logan can rest easy studying thousands of miles away from his billboard charting best friend.

"How is that possible? You're like, really smart." James pouts. God, Logan really wanted to kiss those lips. He brushes the thought away.

"Um, yeah. The Palmwoods school isn't much of an impressive education and med school wanted more extracurricular activities out of me. Ones that didn't involve singing and dancing like a guinea pig for the past three years."

"Logan, I'm sorry." James looked genuinely upset. He pulled Logan flush against his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller boy. Logan felt James' lips brush against his forehead, "Their lost."

And for however long this affection could last, Logan could not regret the lie. His hands were limp at his side still grasping the flowers.

"It's fine." Logan cleared his throat, swallowing the tears that were threatening to spill. Why was he so emotional? It's not like he didn't get accepted.

James pulled away, the manila envelope in his hand brushed against Logan.

"What's in the envelope?"

"Contracts."

"For?"

"The arrangement." James replied.

"The arrangement?"

"Yeah, um, Kelly and Gustavo drew them up, stipulations for being my boyfriend. No running to the media to reveal all this, no breaking up with me before I the album goes platinum, no dating other people…" James trailed.

"No dating other people?" Logan gasped mockingly.

"What? Who do you want to date?"

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's you. Are you going to be able to do this? I mean, granted I'm sure you'll sell a million albums within the first month and no trouble going platinum soon after but it could take up to a few months."

"Yeah, I don't care. I won't date other people."

"At least, in public. We'll have to be discreet about it," Logan reasoned.

"No, Logan, I'm not going to date other people."

Logan studied James, "Okay."

"And same goes for you…I hope."

Logan didn't know why it mattered but he agreed nonetheless, "Okay."

"I mean it, Logan," James stared him down, "Whatever you have going on with Kendall- "

"What?"

"I mean, I'm not sure but I see the way you are with each other and-"

"There's nothing going on with Kendall." Logan interjects.

James eyes him like he's not sure whether to believe Logan, "Okay. Good."

"Why me, James?" The answer might not be one Logan wants to hear but if he was jumping into this he just has to know.

"I trust you." James shrugged, "I trust you the most out of anybody."

Carlos and Kendall unspoken between them.

"You're the only one I trust enough to do without this stupid contract."

The manila envelope is tossed into the trash beside them.

"If it makes you feel better I can sign those." Logan offers.

"No. I trust you, Logan. Do we have a deal?" James extends his hand. Logan looks from the envelope in the trash to the flowers still in his hands. If James trusted him, he could certainly do the same.

"Deal," He swallowed. He put his hands in James' and asked no more questions.

Had he not wanted this relationship, however fake, just as badly or had there been any distrust towards James, Logan might have examined the contents of the manila envelope beside them. He might have found a stack of empty paper. And James' true intent.


	2. Chapter 1

**I'll Do Anything For You**

**Summary:** James asks Logan to be his pretend boyfriend. When has Logan ever been able to say no?

**Pairing:** James/Logan, Logan/Kendall

**Rating:** M

**AN:** Thanks to **Scarlett**, **tank602**, **ammg**, and **Bowman0306** for leaving your input. I really appreciate it. Not going to lie, it's kind of soul crushing to see the number of people of who favorite'd this compared to the number reviews. If you like it, please take a second to say so? I like writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Chapter One**

"_How I wish you could see the potential, the potential of you and me,  
>It's like a book elegantly bound, but in a language that you can't read just yet<em>_**"**_

– _Death Cab for Cutie, "I Will Possess Your Heart" _

"You know he's going to kill you when he finds out, right?"

Kelly is leaning against Gustavo's desk, clipboard against her chest giving James an exasperated look.

"Well, I'm hoping he falls in love with me before that happens."

"James, this is the stupidest idea you've ever had."

"I beg to differ. I have had plenty of more stupid ideas." James interjects from his seat.

"Good point." Kelly nods, "Still, Logan will be pissed when he finds out you're lying to him. Why don't you just ask him out like a normal person?"

"Logan would never agree to go out with me. He thinks I'm a slut." 

"Well, you kind of are."

"Only because I can't have Logan, Kelly." James whined, "I have to show him I can be serious boyfriend material. I can be just as reliable as Kendall."

"You're still jealous of Kendall?"

"Dude, they're like inseparable! And it wouldn't have been a problem except oh, wait, suddenly Kendall decides he likes girls and guys too."

"So that's your plan, trick Logan into dating you before he falls for Kendall?"

"I'll just tell him how I feel and he'll fall in love with me. Everyone falls in love with me." James shrugged.

Gustavo looks up from his desk and sighs, "Okay, advice number one on getting into Logan's pants: stop being such a narcissist."

"Okay. I don't know what that means." James frowned.

"What Gustavo means is that you need to tone down the arrogance. There's no need to impress Logan, he's known you his whole life." Kelly explains.

"See? This is why I can't just ask Logan out! I don't know what to do!" James pouts.

"Relax, James. Just tell him how you feel. As for Gustavo and I, we don't really want to lie to Logan, so if you just tell him the truth as soon as possible, that'd be great. We still have an album to release."

"Yeah, how are you planning on telling him by the way?" Gustavo looked skeptical.

"I'm taking him away on the most romantic vacation of his life." James grinned.

"Okay, remember your time off ends next Monday. Take the weekend to get our man, then it's back in the studio 24/7, got it?" Kelly warned.

"Got it." James smirked.

"This is still so weird," Gustavo mumbles. Kelly rolls her eyes. James ignores him.

"Why am I packing my bags again?" Logan asked.

"Because we're going away." James replied from Logan's bed.

"Seriously? Can't we just get dinner at the Ivy or something? That's a paparazzi hotspot. I'll even walk any red carpet with you."

"Not good enough, I do that with everyone. We've got to show the world I'm serious about you."

Logan eyed James, breath caught in his throat. It was little declarations like that that made Logan think he will very much enjoy being in this fake relationship with James.

"Okay. Where are we going, if I may ask?"

"It's a surprise." James grinned.

"Well, what am I supposed to pack? What kind of climate are we talking here?"

"It doesn't matter." James replied, he hopes Logan will be out of his clothes by the end of the trip anyways, "Just pack whatever. We can go shopping."

James imagines shopping trips with Logan. A million dirty thoughts slip into his mind before Logan's phone snaps him back to reality.

"Who is that?"

"Hello?" Logan doesn't answer him, "No, I'm not doing anything."

James frowns.

"Yeah, I can meet you there. Okay, see you soon."

"Kendall?" James guesses.

"Yeah, we had dinner plans. I should probably tell him what's going on before he finds out from the press."

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone." James pouts.

"James, it's _Kendall _we're talking about." The way Logan says Kendall's name makes James wants to punch him, Logan's voice goes all high and Kendall ends up sounding like it's some stupid reading device. It's stupid and it's not even how you pronounce Kendall and he doesn't understand why no one has ever said anything. When Logan says his name it's low, practically a growl.

"In fact, you should probably come with and explain it with me." Logan suggests, "I'm not sure I fully grasp the plan myself."

"No thanks, I've got to go pack." James gets up from Logan's bed and throws on his jacket.

"Dude, are you avoiding Kendall?" Logan asks, "Are you still mad that he broke up the band?"

"No, it's, just whatever. Remember our flight leaves tomorrow at 8. Have fun with Kendall." James is gone before Logan can say anything.

Logan looks down at his suitcase. How was he supposed to be close to James without falling in too deep? Excitement and fear consumed him.

"You're what?" Kendall practically shouts.

"Um, yeah," Logan fidgets with his fork, "I'm fake dating him I guess."

"Yeah, I got that, but why you?" Kendall raises an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, why wouldn't he just pick some stranger, you guys are best friends, that's got to be weird, right?" Kendall asks between stolen bites of Logan's food.

"He trusts me, I guess."

"What about med school? I thought you decided on Harvard med."

"I didn't get in." Logan lies.

"Bullshit." Kendall drops his fork, staring straight at Logan, "There's no way you didn't get in."

"Waitlisted," Logan corrects, "spring semester."

Kendall eyes him suspiciously, "So are you going to have to make out and stuff for the cameras?"

Logan chokes on his food, "Ahem, what?"

"I mean, that's what couples do right? He's probably taking you to some beach resort full of paparazzi this weekend, grope the hell out of you, the money shots."

Logan swallows, it never occurred to him he'd have to engage in any PDA with James. Oh shit.

"Scared, now?" Kendall smirks, "It's going to get weird, dude."

Logan swallows.

"Might ruin your friendship forever."

"No, it'll be fine. It's not like we actually like each other."

Kendall raises an eyebrow but says nothing.

Suddenly Kendall is leaning forward, his hands reach out to hold Logan's.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Kendall whispers, "If either of you get hurt, it might change our friendship forever."

"It won't."

"I'll kick his ass if he hurts you, you know that right?" Kendall warns.

Logan nods.

"And um, likewise." Kendall clears his throat, "Even though he's mad at me for some reason, if you hurt James I'd have to kick your ass too."

Logan laughs, "Yeah, of course."

Kendall studies him for a moment. An expression across his face Logan cannot place.

"Alright, then," Kendall sighs, "Dessert?"


	3. Chapter 2

**I'll Do Anything For You**

**Summary:** James asks Logan to be his pretend boyfriend. When has Logan ever been able to say no?

**Pairing:** James/Logan, Logan/Kendall

**Rating:** M

**AN:** Thanks to **Strangers In Training**, **tank602**, **Bowman0306**, and **Scarlett** for pleasing the review whore in me. Seriously, your words mean a lot and does wonders for inspiration even if it's two words like, "update soon". The story is really just picking up. The Kendall cloud will still loom over these two for a while. I'm a die hard Jagan fan but the Kogan chemistry is pretty hard to deny. Rambling. Okay, enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

"_I tried to do handstands for you__, __But every time I fell for you__,_

_I'm permanently black and blue__, __Permanently blue for you__**"**_

– _Chairlift, "Bruises" _

James was leaning against the town car waiting when he emerged.

"Good morning, boyfriend!" James exclaims, grabbing Logan's bags and handing them to the driver.

Logan cringed, "Oh god, do you have to call me that?"

"Yup." James grinned, "Ready for our trip?"

"I'd be more ready if you tell me where we're going."

"I told you, it's a surprise. Come on, get in."

James held the door open and climbed in after him.

They boarded the private jet several minutes later, James still mum about their destination. The plane's small crew apparently following his request, as Logan cannot get anyone to tell him where they were headed.

It wasn't until the plane began its descent for touch down that the scenery below registered to Logan. For the many times they've flown back and forth, Logan will always recognize the Mall of America directly across from the MSP airport.

"Minnesota?" Logan shouts, "You took me to Minnesota?"

"Surprise!" James grins.

"James, what the hell are we doing here?"

"You're meeting my parents!" James beamed.

"James, I've already met your parents."

"Not as my boyfriend, you haven't."

"This isn't real, you're not planning on making me lie to your parents too, are you?"

"We have to," James frowns, "The press has to see how serious we are."

"James, there's no paparazzi in Minnesota! This is a stupid idea." Logan reasoned.

"Dude, shut up. Anyone within 20 feet of me with a camera phone is going to send our pics to TMZ."

"This is not happening. Oh my god, I'm going to throw up." Logan hunched over in his seat and cradled his head in his hands, the shaky jerks of the plane touching down did not help.

"Logan, what's wrong?" James rubbed his back awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" Logan squealed, "Your mom terrifies me! And now I have to lie about us dating. She's going to know, she's going to know and she's going to kill me."

James couldn't help it. Logan is cute when he freaks out. His voice gets 8 octaves higher and he's like a cute adorable chipmunk.

"Why are you laughing? She's going to kill you too. Stop it. Stop laughing."

"Dude, you've got to relax. My mom is not going to know, not if we do this right. Plus, it'll be good practice for when we're back in LA hounded by the paps 24/7."

"We can pull this off, I need you, Logan." James reaches forward and holds his hand, "See, this isn't so bad is it?"

And it was. It was bad. Oh so very bad. Holding James' hand felt awkward. It felt intimate. Logan felt hot all over. He couldn't even look at James. Logan spent the better part of the night mentally preparing himself for a warm beach. He thought of familiar hands and sun tan lotion, swimming in the ocean and brief kisses for the cameras, half naked bodies that sent enough of a message. He never thought of these small little details. Hand holding and deep gazes and warm smiles.

Logan cleared his throat and pulled his hand out of James' grip.

"Oh hey, look, we're here."

James nearly had to chase after Logan off the jet.

"You do realize I'm going to have to see my parents too while we're here?" Logan crawled into the waiting town car.

"Yeah, I already invited them over for dinner tonight. They should be at my parent's house when we arrive."

Logan groaned, "No, no, no…oh my god, James this is not what I thought we would be doing when you asked me. Our parents are involved?"

James frowned, "I thought this is what couples in serious relationships do. They meet each other's parents and have dinner and stuff."

"Yeah, except we're not really dating." Logan huffed.

James looked shocked. Like the giant disclaimer slipped his mind.

"It'll just be one dinner," James spat, "We'll take pictures and I'll have Kelly leak them right away."

They sat in silence on opposite ends of the back seat for the rest of the trip to James' Lake Minnetonka home.

Logan fiddled with his phone, sending out a desperate text.

**Help**

**What? y? Where r u?**

**MN**

**wtf?**

**Ya, I know.**

**Y r u there?**

**James got both our parents together. Kelly's going to leak it to the press.**

**He knows there's no paparazzi in MN right?**

**I already told him this is stupid.**

**The things you do for james.**

**:( you should have stopped me**

"We're here," James throws the door open and climbs out, "You can stop texting Kendall now."

The door slams before Logan can deny it. They sat far enough away that there was no way James could have seen his screen. He sighs and follows in after him. He sees his parents from the driveway. They envelope James in a hug as Logan helps the driver carry in James' forgotten bags.

"Logan!" his mother squeals.

Logan squirms in his mother's arms, still self-conscious about being the mama's boy.

He hugs his dad before they move inside.

He sees Brooke Diamond showering James with quick pecks, wine glass in one hand, cell phone in the other.

"Logan, good to see you," She greets him.

She disappears down the hallway, cell phone back to her ear before he can respond.

"I'm going to check on dinner," James disappears after her.

"So why are you and James back?" His dad asks.

"James didn't tell you?"

"No, he just invited us to dinner. Said you'd be coming back with him." His mom explains.

Despite the acceptance and love he felt from his parents coming out, this was an all-new terrifying territory. He was introducing a boyfriend for the first time to his parents. And it was his best friend of all people. Someone his parents both know and love. On top of all that, it would all be a lie. He didn't know where to start.

"Um, I'm going to find James." He's down the hall before they can ask questions.

The Diamond residence is a multimillion-dollar lake house equipped with a small staff. James had purchased the home for his parents last summer with his earnings from Big Time Rush. Logan had only been here once since the move. He missed the old Diamond home blocks from his parent's house.

Logan finds James sitting on the counter of the kitchen, fidgeting with a water bottle as two staff members worked around him.

"Dinner ready?" He asks.

"Almost," James replies. He's not looking at Logan.

"You didn't tell my parents we're, um, dating?"

"No." James sighs, "Look, if you're not really comfortable with lying to them, we can forget about it."

James is gone before Logan can respond. The staff eyes him suspiciously.

"Um, smells good," Logan smiles.

When he finds the dining room, everyone has already taken their seat.

He sits next to James opposite his parents. Brooke Diamonds at one end, Mr. Diamond noticeably absent.

"Where's your dad?" He whispers.

"Business."

"So, Logan," Brooke starts, "Your parents tell me you'll be starting med school in the fall."

Logan swallowed. Oh shit, _that_. An explanation escaped him.

"Logan's still weighing out his options," James interjects, "Aren't you, Logan?"

Logan nods and desperately avoiding looking at his parents. He turns to smile graciously at James even if James is dodging his glances.

"Ah, so what have you been doing now that the band has broken up? I know James is hard at work on that solo career, I'm just so proud."

"Thanks, mom."

"Any new girlfriend Logan?" The table stilled, "Oh sorry, boyfriend I mean? Oh, how ironic, I've never noticed, half of Big Time Rush is gay. Well, I'm glad James isn't the only one."

Logan can't decipher her tone. Only that it's making him extremely uncomfortable as most things that come out of her mouth usually do.

"Actually, Kendall too."

"Kendall?" All three adults gasp at once.

"Yeah."

"He's bi." James interrupts, "Kendall decided he didn't want to make up his mind."

James' tone was one of discontent and malice. Something Logan is certain he should ask about later. But at least James was finally looking at him.

"Ah, well, are you and Kendall together then?" Brooke questions.

"What?" Logan gulps, "Me and Kendall?"

"You know, I always had a hunch you two would end up together. You were so cute as children." Brooke says.

"Well, we certainly would approve." His mother offers. His dad just nods.

His mind is spinning. He can almost make out James physically slumping in his seat. Where had this conversation gone?

"I'm not dating Kendall! Actually, James and I…" he starts, "James and I are dating."

The words jump out of his mouth before he had time to think. He glances to James beside him who just raises an eyebrow.

"You are?" Brooke asks, exasperated.

"Oh, you guys, that's wonderful," his mother squeals.

A smirk forming on James' lips.

"When did this happen?" Brooke questions.

James says nothing.

"Uh, it's been awhile?" James just nods, "We…uh, we just wanted to tell you guys in person."

Suddenly Brooke is eyeing him up and down, not making him feel any better. She purses her lips, "So, what do you see in my son?"

"Mom." James sounds embarrassed.

"He, uh, he's great," Logan replies anyways, "He's always been there for me. It just sort of happened?" James smiles.

"What's there not to like?" Logan continued. "He's _James_."

A million adjectives could not describe the way he said his name.

Brooke chuckles and Logan blushes. His parents are looking all dreamy-eyed and he's sure James is smirking beside him.

He feels James' hand in his, squeezing softly on the table between them.

"Well, we're very happy for you two." His mom sighs, "Oh my babies are in love."

Logan gulps and James nearly chokes, a moment of panic flicker across both their faces, one that neither missed.

They both pull their hands away at once; eyeing the salmon on their plate like it was the most interesting fish in the world

Logan was ready for the earth to open up and swallow him whole.


	4. Chapter 3

**I'll Do Anything For You**

**Summary:** James asks Logan to be his pretend boyfriend. When has Logan ever been able to say no?

**Pairing:** James/Logan, Logan/Kendall

**Rating:** M

**AN:** Thanks to **Strangers In Training**, **jakegirl**, **tank602**, **ammg**, **Bowman0306**, and **Scarlett** for being so wonderfully consistent in expressing your support and reviewing. You guys are awesome! Fair warning: sexy times ahead. Enjoy!

**Chapter Three**

"_Every time I see you falling, I get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for the final moment, You say the words that I can't say"_

– _New Order, "Bizarre Love Triangle" _

Logan and James kept quiet for the rest of dinner, the "L" word hanging above them.

"So will you both be staying here tonight?" Brooke asks.

"No, I am taking Logan into the city. We have a date tonight." James answers.

"What? We do?" Logan panics.

"Yeah, uh, there's still stuff I have planned for tonight."

"Well, we uh, we should probably get that picture for Kelly before we leave." Logan whispers.

"Oh, right." James digs his iPhone out of his pocket, he turns to one of the staff clearing their plates, "Will you take a quick photo of all of us please?"

"James, don't be silly. I look hideous right now." Brooke interjects.

"Oh come on, Brooke, it's a special night, look how cute they look."

Logan and James looked between themselves. James had leaned in close to Logan, so close Logan can smell James' signature Cuda attacking his senses.

The phone is shoved back into James' hands before he takes his eyes off of Logan. He quickly reviews the photo holding out his phone between them. The three adults were smiling at the camera; James and Logan however, were caught in their own little moment. They were not smiling but a more rather confused look plagued their captured faces.

"Just send that to Kelly" Logan whispers.

"Right," James moved back to his seat, returning to his phone's home menu before shoving the device back into his pocket.

"If you boys are going out tonight, remember to stop by the house before you fly back, I'll pack you some pie Logie." Mrs. Mitchell offers.

"Mom." Logan whined. He hated his nicknames.

James chuckled beside him, "Don't worry, we'll be sure to come by before we leave."

"Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Diamond. Should we get going James?" Logan moved to give his mom a hug.

"Yeah," James got up from his seat and did the same.

"Is everything okay Logan?" Mrs. Mitchell whispered.

"Yeah of course."

"So you and James?" She pries.

"Yeah." Logan mumbles.

"You know I love you both. I don't want this to ruin your friendship, just be careful okay?"

He kisses his mom then. She always did know best.

"Alright, bye everyone." James grabs both their bags and walk towards his car in the driveway. Logan followed in pursuit.

"Bye kids, have fun." Mr. Mitchell shouts after them.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" James pulls out of the driveway, "I can totally be awesome boyfriend material. Your parents love me."

"My parents have always loved you."

"Yeah, but I mean, they _approve_, Logan." James reasoned.

"They won't when they find out we're lying to them. Where are we going?"

"Into the cities, I already told you." James explains, "I'm taking you on a date. We need to be seen remember? Someone needs to take our pictures, tweet about us or something."

"A date? James, I thought you already sent Kelly that picture from dinner."

"Yeah, but there's nothing unusual about the two of us having dinner with our parents. We've got to be caught doing something more romantic."

James' plan made less and less sense to Logan. He pulls out the forgotten phone in his pocket.

**Logan, everything ok?**

**he's taking me on a "date"**

**that's hilarious. tell me how it goes. Carlos says hi.**

**u 2 hanging out?**

**ya, he came over. we're gonna watch the Wild game.**

**dude, jealous**

"James, why are we on 94 East?"

"I'm taking you on our date, just shut up and relax."

"We're going to St. Paul? Why?"

"Seriously, Logan, can you just trust me for once?"

Logan sees the Xcel Energy Center in the distance.

"No way, are we going to the Wild game?"

"Surprised?"

"Oh this is funny. Kendall and Carlos are watching the game in LA right now, maybe they'll see us."

"You talked to Kendall?" James asked.

"Yeah, he just texted me. Wanted to see how things are going."

"How are things going?" James sounded annoyed.

"Good, I guess." Logan can feel James tense, "Great, actually, it's been so long since we've been here."

James pulls up to a side of the building Logan has never been to before, "We're here."

The doors open for them, as James hands off his keys to what Logan is assuming must be special valet.

"Mr. Diamond," a young man greets them, "right this way, sir. "

"Come on," James has one hand on Logan's lower back guiding him along through an empty corridor. The noise of the arena become louder with each step, soon they are rushed through a back door and escorted down the stadium to two empty front row seats.

Logan can see heads turn in the corner of his eyes. People are pointing and staring and it's nothing he's not used to. He ignores the few camera flashes and takes his seat next to James. The crowd is roaring, already halfway through the first period.

He joins James on his feet within seconds cheering and yelling with the crowd alike. Memories come flooding back of their childhood when they all held season tickets and Mrs. Knight and his mom would alternate taking them. James is really into the game. He's shouting profanity and completely oblivious to the fans still staring at him.

He glances at Logan and smiles wide before the whistle blows and he's back to shouting and pounding on the glass. Logan can't take his eyes away. James is really beautiful. James is the epitome of perfection that no one can deny.

The most beautiful part of James is also the part Logan despises the most. No one is more aware of James' good looks than James himself, never stopping to strive to be this picture perfect Hollywood mold. Somewhere along the way confidence equated with image and image equated with conquests and now James has slept with nearly all of West Hollywood. Which is what has gotten them into the situation at hand.

Logan knows that deep down underneath all this, James is still the kid he grew up with. The young boy, who didn't care what he looked like, too scared to face the world alone; hanging desperately onto Kendall, Carlos and Logan that first day on the ice.

Logan knew the band breaking up still hurt James more than he led on. It was the break up that caused James and Kendall to be at odds with each other. He couldn't blame James for it. But he could not blame Kendall either. It was time they all let go of James hand and followed their own dreams.

But no matter what, Logan could not find it in himself to abandon the pretty boy. This is James, James who shared cupcakes on the playground with him, who skipped school when Logan was sick to watch movies with him, who did homework just to amuse him. This is James. The same boy who came out first just so Logan wouldn't have to.

He would do anything James would ask of him, if only just to see the pretty boy smile.

"Ready?" James grins, snapping Logan out of his revere.

"Ready for what?" Logan breathes.

James points at the JumboTron in the center of the rink.

Logan's eyes bulge, "Kiss cam?"

"Ready?" James is leaning in and smiling, "Don't think about it."

"James-"

His lips are on Logan before the shorter boy can protest. Their lips brush softly. Logan opens his mouth to accommodate James. James' hands are on his neck holding him in place, his tongue gently brush past Logan's lips before he pulls away, their foreheads pressed close. Logan catches his breathe.

"Good work." James grins.

Logan looks around; everyone's eyes are on them, cameras still flashing.

Logan swallows, "Right, Kelly will be happy."

The phone in his pocket vibrates.

**dude what the hell?**

"Come on," James takes hold of his hand and practically drags him out of there. He can almost make out James winking at the cameraman.

"What? The game isn't over."

"We're done here. I have other plans."

He's dragged out the same secret corridor. James' car pulled up at the curb ready for them.

* * *

><p>Carlos looked back and forth between the flat screen and Kendall, "Did that seriously just happen? What the hell is going on?"<p>

"Kendall, where are you going?"

The blonde boy is pacing back and forth in his kitchen. The whole thing made less and less sense to him. Why didn't James just flaunt Logan in LA where the paparazzi stalked them like piranhas? Why were they at a Wild game of all places? He picks up his phone and dials the first number he can think of.

"Kelly?"

"Kendall? What's going on?"

"What is James up to?"

"What?"

"What is he doing with Logan? This isn't your idea, is it? It isn't Gustavo's or Griffin's either. James is lying."

"No, you're right. It's all James' plan to get Logan to be with him."

"By lying?" Kendall shouts.

"I told him it was a stupid idea. He said something about there being no time because of you…look, he was afraid you and Logan had something going on or something, I'm not really sure how that boy's mind works."

"He's doing this because he was jealous of me?"

"Look, Kendall, I think he might actually-"

"He took Logan to a Wild game because he knows I'd be watching. Logan is going to be crushed." Kendall hangs up and dials an entirely different number.

* * *

><p>James drives around the block pulling up to an old Victorian home.<p>

"Forepaugh's?" Logan asks, "We're going to Forepaugh's?"

"You remember this place?"

"Of course, I've always wanted to go here. We were going to go before homecoming freshmen year but Carlos was too afraid of the ghost."

James suddenly remembered the tales of the haunted restaurant.

"We all were." James corrects him, "You were the only one who wanted to go."

"My parents always went without me." Logan shrugs, "Wanted to see for myself."

"I thought we could get desert." James grabs his hand again, "Come on."

They're brought upstairs to a private room despite the place already being empty. Candles lit all around them, fireplace in the corner burning bright.

"Do you remember the last time we went to a Wild game?" Logan asks across from James eyeing the desert menu.

"Yeah, it was for your birthday, a couple weeks before we moved to LA, right? Your mom took us to Cossetta before the game. Carlos got sick from eating too many cannoli's."

"Kendall, too." Logan laughs, "Middle of winter, his puke froze instantly. It was disgusting yet kinda cool at the same time."

James doesn't seem amused, "Do you remember _everything_ about Kendall?"

"Okay, this is ridiculous James, you need to stop being mad at him."

"You don't get to decide that."

"He was only thinking about all of our best interest when he quit the band. Yours especially." Logan reasoned.

Logan's cell phone buzzed on the table between them.

"Oh, let me guess! Kendall?"

"James."

"Turn off your phone, Logan."

"James."

"I'm sure Kendall will survive. Turn it off!" He's shouting. Logan will do anything to calm him down at this point.

* * *

><p>"Logan? James is lying to you. He doesn't need you to clean up his image. This isn't a plan from Griffin or Gustavo or Kelly. I talked to Kelly. None of it made sense. James was jealous because he thinks something is going on between us. You know how James and I are always competitive. Unlike you, I never let him win. I think he's doing this because he's still mad at me about breaking up the band and leaving. He took you to a Wild game because he knows I'd be watching. James is using you, dude."<p>

And because Kendall has never been sure of Logan's feelings towards their taller friend, he just has to add, "I'm sorry. I'll be out there if you need me. Call me back."

* * *

><p>"Alright, okay. Jesus Christ, what is wrong with you?"<p>

"What's wrong with me?" James shouts, "You!"

James is out of his seat and kneeling beside Logan. He has one hand on the back of Logan's neck and the other squeezing Logan's hand.

And he was so fast and smooth that within a second, they were caught in a liplock and the line between arrangement and need just blurred. Logan stands to fix the awkward angle, his back pressed against the table before them.

James leans down and places a kiss on his collarbone. Logan cranes his neck to offer more skin. James pressed a kiss on the back of his ear.

"James," Logan breathes, a hot tongue on the shell of his ear, fingers lifting the shirt off Logan's frame.

Logan buries his fingers in James' hair. James continued placing kisses down Logan's chest.

"We shouldn't." Logan whispered.

James pulls down Logan closer by the waistband of his jeans. Logan held his breath as James undid the buttons.

"No one's going to bother us." A hot kiss on lips, "we have the whole place to ourselves."

Logan bit his lips when James pushes his jeans down his waist, watched as his head lowered until he was on his knees before Logan, wet kisses across his abdomen, devious grin upwards, thumbs hooked on Logan's boxers pulling them down.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Logan repeats. James licks the underside of Logan's shaft, drawing circles at the head, across the slit before he takes him all into his mouth.

Logan stumbles to find his balance, one hand supporting his weight on the table behind him, the other tangled in James' hair.

James licks every part of him, increasing the pressure before pulling back, his hand wraps around Logan's base and he works Logan over. James leaves little bite-marks onto Logan's thighs as his hand continues to pump. "Mmmm, need you now."

"We, mmmm," Logan struggles to speak, "we should stop."

James takes Logan back into his mouth, "need you, Logan" he mumbles, sending vibrations down Logan's cock and shivers down his spine. His hand grips Logan hard, pumping him for all he's worth.

He's looking up at Logan with those hazel eyes, "Please, Logan? Please."

Every sense of reason escaped him. He could not find it in him to say no. Not when James was on his knees. Not when James was begging. Not when it felt this good, "Okay"

He feels James let out an exasperated sigh, closes his eyes and James is standing back up kissing him silly. He's pushed back until his back is on the table, James attacks his neck, biting hard, breaking skin. James leans up and Logan has to open his eyes at the stilled pleasure.

"You sure?" James croaks, Logan doesn't reply, instead he grabs James' hand in his and takes James' index and middle finger into his mouth; he lathers them nice and wet, never taking his eyes off the pretty boy. James groans at the sight. When Logan lets go of his fingers, James sucks at them. Logan is lifting James' shirt over his head.

"Too much clothes," Logan grumbles.

James laughs. His fingers find them at Logan's entrance, he hesitantly pushes one in, a look of pleasure crosses Logan's face. James eases in another one, moving them in and out rapidly as he undoes his pants with his free hand. Logan's eyes are closed and James removes his fingers. He swears he hears a whimper from Logan. James lines himself at Logan's entrance; he leans forward to capture Logan's lip, the tip slipping in. Logan squirms beneath him, wraps his legs around James' waist. It takes everything in James' power to not fuck Logan silly. But this moment is important. Because it's _Logan_. And even if James has never been particularly good with words, he knows these are ones he has to say. He brushes the glistening sweat off Logan's forehead, holds his head in his hands.

"I love you." James breathes. He surges forward, the tightness of Logan consuming him.

"Love you too," Logan gasped into his ear, biting down on James's shoulders, "Wait. Not deep enough," he cried out.

James staggered on his feet and pushed him back onto the table. Logan grasped the side of the old wooden table and held on as James sank into him again and again.

James heard the sound of the table thumping against the wooden floors each time he pushed. "How's that?" he hissed.

"Perfect."


	5. Chapter 4

**I'll Do Anything For You**

**Summary:** James asks Logan to be his pretend boyfriend. When has Logan ever been able to say no?

**Pairing:** James/Logan, Logan/Kendall

**Rating:** M

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed, everyone who favorite'd, everyone who liked, reblogged and sent me messages about this on Tumblr. You guys all rock. Lots of fluff to help me get out of a depressing slump from the Jagan one-shot I just posted (shameless plus – please check it out if you haven't). Short chapter, I will post the next chapter much sooner. Please review!

**Chapter Four**

"_You are my everything, My head and my heart, my mind, my wing  
>I couldn't give all again, I'm never sure of anything with you"<em>

– _Anna Ternheim, "What Have I Done" _

James can't stop grinning.

"That was…"

"Random?" Logan offers.

"I was going to say hot. You didn't enjoy it?"

James eyes are wide, like it's the most ridiculous notion he's ever heard.

"Oh, believe me, I enjoyed it," Logan chuckles, "Still, um, still random."

James dramatically pouts.

"James, believe me, that was…that was very fun."

"Of course it was. It's not just sex, with James Diamond: it's an experience." James teases.

"Oh, you are so full of yourself." Logan laughs.

James sneaks his hands around Logan's waist, pulling him flush against his chest.

"Admit it. That was the best." James smiles, "We should do that like, all the time."

"Probably would do us some good. You know, if we can't date other people, we can help each other out. At least…until your album goes platinum." Logan trails.

James' mind is reeling. How stupid was Logan?

"Logan," James pulls him in for a breathless kiss, "No one else."

Reality washed over Logan. He didn't know what that meant. He didn't know what any of this means. There was no going back. They had sex. James and Logan had sex. Holy fuck.

Everything is so confusing and unclear. Where did the arrangement end and the wanting begin? How soon will James tire of him? Was any of this real or just a manifestation of James' never-ending need for sex?

James continuing to kiss him is not helping him think straight.

Once upon a time it had been simple, a lifelong admiration that matured into an all-consuming love. He was ready to suppress those feelings for the rest of their lives. And now…now record sales and marketing schemes and curious press and tabloids and Gustavo and Kelly and James and the dizzying frenzy of those lips…what was he on about again?

"Come on," James laces his fingers in Logan's, "We've got a hotel waiting I'd rather not waste."

James is making Logan forget about all reason and caution; as if the butterflies in his stomach are not a result of the worst decisions he's ever made, the biggest risk.

"I just don't want this to change anything, you know?"

"It won't," James kisses him again, "I'll always love you."

Whether as a friend, a brother or suddenly something more, Logan does not have the courage to ask.

* * *

><p>"James, seriously, you've got to stop kissing me."<p>

"MmMmm," James moans into Logan's neck, sucking gently at his bruising skin.

"Seriously, come up for air James," Logan teases, "I need to go shower."

"No, stay," James pins him back down to the bed, grinning mischievously, "No need to shower, let's get dirty instead."

"Seriously, seriously need shower James." Logan tugs at his bottom lip, "We'll have more fun when I'm done."

"Urgh, fine." He released a long breath, and then collapsed back onto bed. Logan slips out from under him.

Logan grabs his phone from his pocket and turns it back on; grabbing the charger from his bag, "Better charge this."

The door closes behind Logan and James hears the water start to run.

He's thinking about joining Logan. Surprising the smart boy with a soap down, maybe punish him for leaving James alone in the bed painfully hard.

He's halfway to the bathroom when the phone on the charger vibrates violently.

Curiously, he picks it up, eyeing over a dozen text messages from Kendall.

Each one demanding that Logan call him as soon as possible, the last one demanding that Logan check his voicemail. Jealousy gets the better of phone is pressed to his ear before he can stop himself.

_"Logan? James is lying to you. He doesn't need you to clean up his image. This isn't a plan from Griffin or Gustavo or Kelly. I talked to Kelly. None of it made sense._" Kendall sounds frantic, desperate, James can already imagine his stupid little concerned face.

Still, he keeps listening.

"_James was jealous because he thinks something is going on between us. You know how James and I are always competitive. Unlike you, I never let him win. I think he's doing this because he's still mad at me about breaking up the band and leaving. He took you to a Wild game because he knows I'd be watching. James is using you, dude_."

James thinks he is ready to fly back to LA and punch Kendall in the face. Leave it to Kendall to think the world revolves around him (although James is certain sometimes it might).

And then Kendall's tone changes. To something James can't stomach. A soft, cautious concern Kendall has only ever displayed towards Logan, "_I'm sorry. I'll be out there if you need me. Call me back."_

He deletes the voicemail on instinct.

He needs to come clean about the arrangement. Immediately, he decides. As if everything they've done tonight hasn't been blatantly honest enough, he needs to come out of this without Logan hating him. But Logan has to know right? Logan has to know James would never ever just toy with his emotions like that? Least of all not to just spite Kendall.

Logan must want this too, right? Logan must want him. Not because he thinks this is something to past the time while he helps an old friend out, right? Not because Kendall isn't around to take his attention away. James suddenly feels sick. He wants to hide here forever. He thinks he can manage to stay in Minnesota, give up that singing career, hide away with Logan somewhere where Kendall can't find them, can't disrupt something he's waited on for far too long.

The phone still clutched in his hand starts vibrating. He answers it, ready to give Kendall a piece of his mind.

"Dude." He snaps, "Uncool."

"Uh, hello? May I please speak to Logan Mitchell?"

It's not Kendall. It's a much older, stern voice.

"Uh, he's not here right now, can I take a message?"

"I am calling from the admissions office at Harvard Medical School, I just wanted to say I'm sad to hear that Mr. Mitchell chose not to join us for the fall semester. If he still wants to defer his enrollment, please just make sure he give us a call to confirm."

Logan got in. Logan lied to him.

"Uh, yeah, I'll let him know, thanks." James hangs up.

Why would Logan lie? Med school was everything Logan's ever wanted. James tries to think of what has changed. Suddenly he remembers the favor he's asked of Logan. Logan is doing this for him. Logan is giving up med school for him. He's never been more in love with the boy.

Then he inwardly groans. Logan gave up his dream for a lie, a stupid, stupid lie that James made up. Why didn't anyone stop him? Oh wait, he remembers how Kelly tried. There was really no reason Logan should have done this. No valid reason except that James is selfish and stupid.

He begins to shake with fear. He can't tell Logan the truth.

Logan is going to kill him.


	6. Chapter 5

**I'll Do Anything For You**

**Summary:** James asks Logan to be his pretend boyfriend. When has Logan ever been able to say no?

**Pairing:** James/Logan, Logan/Kendall

**Rating:** M

**AN:** Thanks to **tank602**, **Scarlett**, **dnChristensen**, **mrsscarlettpena**, **Aqua786**, **veryjaneeyre**, and **jakegirl** for leaving awesome reviews. Thanks to **nandsinwonderland** on Tumblr for sending me awesome messages about this story. Lastly, thank you to fucking Sarah and her smartass fucking mouth, for making it easier to imagine the boys swearing when I write it.

**Chapter Five**

_So it's over, yeah we're through, So I will unfriend you  
>You're the best liar ever knew, So I will unfriend you<em>

- _Greyson Chance, "Unfriend You"_

"This is weird. Going to see my parents with you."

James glances over at Logan from the driver's seat, confusion apparent. He pulls into the Mitchell driveway and studies Logan, "Why? We just saw them yesterday."

Logan is fidgeting with his seatbelt. James reaches over to grab his hand and squeezes tight, trying to calm him.

"I know. It's just, it was easier to pretend before. I feel like they're going to look at me and just know that we've had sex." Logan blushes.

"Why wouldn't they have assumed that yesterday? We're like, grown men. Super attractive, grown men." James teasingly amends, "It's only naturally that we do it like all the time."

"Urgh, not helping." Logan groans, "I didn't even have to think about that yesterday. Now it's, like, all I can think about. My parents are totally going to know."

"Relax, it'll be fine." James places a chaste kiss on the back of Logan's hand catching him off guard.

Logan falters for a moment, having forgotten what to say.

"It's not okay though. You're James. They know you. They love you. I don't want their opinions of you to change when we break up in six months or whatever. I don't want this to change anything."

James eyes go dark. He drops Logan's hand, his displeasure evident. "Why are you saying that? Do you really not want to be with me that badly?"

"What?" Logan shakes his head, "James, that's the plan."

"The plan is off! I just want to be with you."

"Seriously?" Logan is unconvinced, "Since when?"

"Since forever!" He pounds his fist onto the steering wheel. Logan is taken aback by the sudden anger.

"Since forever? James, you've been sleeping with all of Hollywood. If this is just convenient, I get it. Just be honest with me." Logan offers.

"I am! I've always wanted you."

Logan can feel his chest tighten, "Why haven't you ever said anything?"

"I don't know. I was afraid to?" James pouts, "You're Logan. I fucking love you but I didn't want to mess anything up. I was hoping that maybe eventually but then suddenly I was so afraid I'd lose you when – "

"When what?"

'When Kendall came out of the closet and it was a matter of time before you two ended up together' James thinks.

"We were all going our separate ways." He says instead.

Logan kept quiet. James knew Logan didn't know what to believe.

"So when Kelly told me I had to settle down, I knew I had to ask you." James lies, "I do need your help."

At that, Logan's eyes soften.

"So you really want to be with me? Regardless of record sales? No hidden agenda?"

James swallows, "Yeah. Is that okay?

Logan sighs and leans in to kiss him.

"More than okay," he smiles.

They get out of the car and James follows Logan in, he grabs at Logan's hand and hesitates.

"What's wrong?"

"What you said, now you're making me all nervous. What if your parents take one look at us and know I was fucking their son silly just hours ago." James jokes.

"Oh please, they love you. You could force me into S&M and they would still love you." Logan counters.

"Huh," James chuckles, "I'll keep that in mind."

When Mrs. Mitchell answers the door, it's colder than James expected. She smiles softly at Logan and looks more than a little disappointed towards James.

"How's it going?" James asks weakly.

"Why hasn't your phone been working Logan?" She eyes James suspiciously.

"It hasn't?" Logan pulls out his phone from his pocket, "Hm, it says no SIM card. That's weird."

James swallows. He knew this was a stupid idea. Why are all his ideas so stupid?

"Kendall's in the living room. He's here looking for you."

James stopped breathing then. He begins to panic. He wants to grab Logan's arm and drag him out of there but it's too late. Logan is already halfway to the living room. James runs after him.

Kendall is sitting on the couch conversing with Logan's dad.

"Kendall? What are you doing here?" Logan looks between his parents and Kendall, "When'd you get here?"

"You're really hard to reach, you know that?" Kendall asks, sitting forward.

"My phone's broken." Logan replies.

"Yeah, I wonder why." Kendall is staring straight at James, burning a hole into him.

Mr. Mitchell clears his throat, "Well, I'll let you kids talk then."

He smiles tightly at James as he walks past, squeezes his shoulder briefly, and follows Logan's mom into the kitchen.

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" Kendall asks James.

"Tell me what?" Logan looks between the two of them, "Guys, what's going on?"

"Logan," James starts, he doesn't know where to begin. He doesn't know how to fix this. All he can manage is not to cry.

"Logan, let me see your phone." Kendall says.

Logan hands the phone over and stares at James, "James, what's going on?"

James just shakes his head, unable to say anything at all.

"Your SIM card is inserted wrong." Kendall pulls it out and pushes it back in. "Ah, look, no text messages or voicemails. Which is ironic because I left you a bunch yesterday."

"James, did you mess with my phone?"

"Logan." James pleads.

"Why?" Logan turns towards James, turning his back on Kendall who's still holding his phone in his hands.

"Yeah, James, why?" Kendall repeats.

James just scoffs and looks past Logan towards Kendall, "Dude, you are such an asshole."

He's about to move towards Kendall but Logan pushes him back squarely on the chest.

"Explain to me what is going on." Logan demands, "Please."

"James is lying to you. I talked to Kelly. Kelly and Gustavo never asked him to clean up his image. He's been lying to you this whole time."

"What?" Logan turns his head back towards Kendall, then addresses James, "Is that true? Are you lying to me?"

"No," James says urgently, stepping forward to close the gap between them, "Well, yes, wait, no. Not on purpose!"

Logan shakes his head, "How do you make up a story like that on accident?"

Logan steps back from him. James took him by the arm and pulled him back, "I only wanted you. I'm sorry I lied. I didn't know any other way."

Logan squirms out of his reach and put up his arms to hand to ward James off, "I'm your friend. You could have been honest with me. What was the point?"

"Kelly told me he thought you and I were together. James was jealous." Kendall says.

"Kendall, shut up!" James yells.

"You did this because of _Kendall_?" Logan shouts. Logan never shouts, "Jesus Christ, is _everything _a competition between the two of you?"

"James didn't want to lose. He brought you to a Wild Game because he knew I'd be watching." Kendall adds casually. As if he wasn't tearing James world apart.

Logan thought of the Kiss Cam. Of how he was certain James had arranged it to zoom in on them.

"You did this all to get back at Kendall for breaking up the band, didn't you?" Logan cried.

The accusation hurt him. He brought Logan here because of the years of love he felt for Logan long before he could even admit it to himself or classify those feelings. He brought Logan back here for the memories. It had nothing to do with Kendall.

"Oh my god," Logan groaned. He looked physically disgusted by James at that moment, "You're sick. You have no idea what I've given up just to help you."

"I know about med school," James blurts out, "About how you got in but chose not to go. I know you did it for me. And I love you so much for it, Logan."

"You _knew_?" Logan strained, "And you let me do that? Are there no limits to what you'd do just to spite Kendall? I'm your friend, James!"

"This isn't about Kendall!" James shouts, "This is about you. About how I can't lose you to Kendall."

"I think you just can't lose, dude." Kendall shrugs.

"Kendall, shut the fuck up!" James cupped Logan's head in his hands, "Logan, please, you've got to believe me."

Logan shrugs him off, "I don't know what to believe." He moves to stand behind Kendall.

"I think you should go." He whispers. James can see him fight off tears threatening to spill.

No, fuck, this isn't what's supposed to happen. Logan is not supposed to be hurt.

"Logan, please." James begs. He steps forward and Logan steps back.

"You should just go, James." Kendall says. James lunges forward then, his fist connecting with Kendall's jaw.

"James!" He hears Logan scream, "Oh my god, Kendall."

Kendall is quick to shove him backwards. If it were not Logan's dad suddenly holding him back James would have tackled Kendall.

Logan is pulling Kendall by the back of his shirt to hold him back.

Kendall is holding onto his jaw. "Son of a bitch," He groans.

"James, I think you should leave." Mr. Mitchell is pulling him towards the door. He takes one last look at Logan. He only sees disappointment.

"I can't, please, you've got to let me explain to Logan." He pleads, "Please."

"Look, James, I don't understand what's going on but you've got to cool down, all of you. Why don't you come back later? Okay?"

James flinches when the door slams in his face.


	7. Chapter 6

**I'll Do Anything For You**

**Summary:** James asks Logan to be his pretend boyfriend. When has Logan ever been able to say no?

**Pairing:** James/Logan, Logan/Kendall

**Rating:** M

**AN:** Aw, you guys hated Kendall in the last chapter? I can never hate Kendall. Kendall's story is far from over though. Did I mention this was supposed to be my happy Jagan story? Where is all this angst coming from? Haha, I guess I cannot write anything else. Happy times ahead, I promise.

Thanks to everyone who took the time to review and send me lovely messages. I really, really appreciate it. I'm dying to write a Kogan oneshot because I am insane and have no management but your reviews kept my priorities on this story. You guys all rock.

**Chapter Six**

_My body is a cage, We take what we're given  
>Just because you've forgotten, that don't mean you're forgiven<em>

_- Arcade Fire, "My Body is a Cage"_

In the end, James didn't know where to go. He got back into his car and tried to leave but his hands are shaking, unable to stick the keys into the ignition. He's taking heavy breathes trying to calm himself down. He feels as if his chest is going to explode. He rests his head on the steering wheel and begins to cry.

No one's ever dismissed him like this. He never thought Logan or Kendall would turn their back on him this way. He wanted to explain. He wanted to make things right. But he didn't even know where to begin.

He punched Kendall. Decades of stupid fights had never led to this. He let a possessiveness over Logan bring out a side in him he never thought he'd release on Kendall.

He wants to hate Kendall but he can't. If the positions were reversed he would have done the same. They all looked out for one another but Kendall has always been more openly protective towards Logan in the same way he was with Carlos. James should have known from the start Kendall would do anything to protect Logan.

He is both jealous and ashamed that he cannot do the same. He loves Logan. But with Logan, James will always feel a possessive need to pillage and conquer. There is almost nothing James would not do just to have him. The thought terrified him. Look at where that has led him - abandoned and alone.

Logan deserves better. Logan deserves a hero like Kendall, someone who will always be there for him - patient and kind - someone who can handle romantic sensibilities and still remain a friend.

He thinks about calling Carlos. Shoves the idea away when he realizes Carlos would hang up on him. Carlos has to know by now.

He wonders if this is the end for him. The overbearing sense of finality on their friendship has never felt this fatal.

How could an apology be sufficient not only for the betrayal but for everything that preceded it? James is a coward. He's never had the courage to face his own feelings. For all those years he suppressed his feelings for Logan. He took Logan for granted. In the back of his mind, always thinking 'one day, maybe' while chasing away those thoughts with countless others.

It wasn't until Kendall broke up the band that reality came crashing down on him. Forever was no longer a certainty. The people he depended on the most had all abandoned him. Suddenly, he could not stifle the fear that Logan would not be a promising future. The foreboding certainty of losing Logan to Kendall overwhelmed him.

He jumped when the passenger door swung open. Kendall gave him a heavy look before climbing in and closing the door behind him. James held his breathe. If Kendall were to hit him, he'd willingly take it.

Instead, Kendall reached out to rest a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop it, you look ugly when you cry." Kendall says.

A smile crept onto his face, appreciative of Kendall's bizarre affection.

"I'm sorry," he croaks.

"For what? For hitting me or for doing that to Logan?" Kendall asks.

"I didn't mean to," James voice hitches, "I didn't mean hurt Logan."

"What you did was pretty well planned and malicious, James. Was it necessary to take things this far?" Kendall presses, "I know you hate me for breaking up the band but believe it or not, I did it for you."

James didn't reply. He wanted to deny that he did any of this to spite Kendall but he knows somewhere deep down, that isn't true.

"Big Time Rush was over. We all knew it. The world wanted more James Diamond, not the rest of us. It was time for you to go solo."

"Isn't that for me to decide?"

"No, James." Kendall says, "If it were up to you, you'd never let us leave your side. And we never will, just not the way you're used to. We all have our own dreams to chase dude. Carlos and Logan would never say it, but we have all given up enough for you."

James remained quiet, staring at the odometer in front of him.

Kendall continued, "I'm sorry I sprung it on you. I guess I didn't realize you'd be such a pussy about being alone."

"Dude." James protested.

"You've got this, James. You don't need us."

"I need Logan." He replies.

"So you really do like Logan? Not just to piss me off?"

James presses his lips together and nods desperately.

Kendall sighs, "I figured as much, I guess I was just mad you were lying and messing with his head to begin with. I might have been a little rash."

"You're such an idiot, you know that?" Kendall continued, "You thought Logan was in love with me or something?"

"I wasn't sure. But I feared it, I guess." James mumbles.

"Logan is not in love with me. We're maybe just a little closer because I've known him longer. He's easier to get along with. Not quite as a pain in the ass as you are sometimes."

James smiled weakly.

"I will not lie to you, I have thought about it before. You know when I told my mom I was bi she actually suggested I date Logan?" Kendall asks.

"Logan's parents must have thought the same thing." James swallows.

"Dude, whatever. They love you too. Except for I don't know what I want yet. The possibility of being with Logan is always there, I guess. But when he looks at me I know he sees me nothing more than a brother. There's no yearning like the way he looks at you sometimes."

"He does?" James' heart is racing.

"Yeah, it's usually masked with disgust when you have your tongue shoved down some random person's throat as per usual but it's there. And it hurts him too. I know it. I guess maybe that's why I've always been a little bitter towards you. You were hurting Logan without even realizing it. Which isn't fair to you, I guess."

"Yeah, you're an asshole." James teases. He relaxed a little.

"If you guys are going to date, I'll be honest, it's weird, okay? But Logan's already told me you guys had sex so I mean, what more is there to get over?" Kendall frowns.

James didn't miss the sadness in Kendall's voice, "What? He told you?"

"Dude, Logan is almost in the fetal position in his old twin size bed right now and it kind of looks ridiculous but yeah…told me you guys had sex and he doesn't know how things are going to go back to the way there were. Then he went under the covers and I can't get him out."

Classic Logan, James remembers. He wants to crawl under the covers with Logan. Have wanted to more than once in the past. He wants to make it all better, knows this time it's his responsibility. James grabs at the door handle, ready to go in.

"Stop. If you are going in there, I am handing Logan over to you." Kendall sighs, hesitation evident in his voice, "If you hurt him, I swear to God James, I will do more than punch you."

"Sorry again." James offers softly.

"Likewise, though, as I've told Logan before this whole mess. If anyone hurts you, I'd do the same."

James leaned forward and hugged Kendall then. When he pulled away Kendall squeezed his shoulders tightly, "If you fuck this up, I will not hesitate to steal him back from you."

The look in Kendall's eyes frightens him. James nods slightly. He turns away with a sigh, ready to find Logan and make amends.


	8. Chapter 7

**I'll Do Anything For You**

**Summary:** James asks Logan to be his pretend boyfriend. When has Logan ever been able to say no?

**Pairing:** James/Logan, Logan/Kendall

**Rating:** M

**AN:** Um, yeah. I'm sorry this is so short and that it's been so long.

**Chapter Seven**

_My love, Any time will do,  
>What choice of words will bring me back to you?<em>

_-TV on the Radio, "Will Do"_

When James found Logan, he was exactly where Kendall had said he was. The pile of blanket quivered slightly.

James hesitantly sat down at the edge of his bed and held his breath.

"Go away, Kendall." Logan muffles.

"It's me."

Logan turned away from him then, cocooned himself tighter inside the blanket that covered him. James picked at the edge, struggled to crawl under it as Logan squirmed away with the blanket in tow.

When James has the blanket over himself, Logan huffs and turns away with his back to James.

They stayed silent under the darkness.

"I'm sorry." James finally says.

Logan doesn't reply.

"I didn't do it on purpose." James pleads. He turns to his side, afraid to reach out in case Logan runs away.

"You are such a liar." Logan's voice is dry and raw, barely above a whisper.

"We both know how stupid I can be. I didn't know any other way. I did what I did just to have you."

"How Machiavellian of you." Logan swallowed.

"Logan," James sighs, "I'm sorry."

"You manipulated me. You used me to get to Kendall."

James wrapped his arm around Logan's body and drew Logan into himself, buried his head in the crook of Logan's neck. Logan struggled to move away, James' strong arms held him in place.

"I don't care, okay? I don't care about coming second best to Kendall. I don't care if he's better than me at hockey. I don't care if Gustavo likes him more than me or hell, even to my own parents. Just not you, okay? I can't come second best to Kendall when it comes to you. I can't."

Logan stilled. "James."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied."

"I would have done anything for you. You took advantage of that."

"I'm sorry Logan. So sorry." He whispers, placing fervent kisses on Logan's neck, "I love you."

"No more lying."

"I love you." James repeated, "No more lies. I promise."

"Okay then."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"That's it?"

"You are such an idiot." Logan turns around in his arms, "I love you too."

James smiled leaning forward to capture Logan's lips with his own. There was a knock at the door.

"Is it safe to come in?" Kendall asks, "Should I close the door for you?"

Logan threw the covers off of them and jolted upwards.

"Hey, we all good?" Kendall asked.

"Yup," James sat up, resting his head on Logan's shoulder, hugging him from behind, "All good."

"Alright," Kendall eyed them back and forth, "Well, I don't mean to be a buzz kill but I did take a red eye out here. So if you don't mind, can I fly back with you guys?"

"Of course." Logan responds.

"So...you guys are together now?"

"Uh, yeah." Logan says. Kendall slightly frowns.

James nips gently at Logan's neck from behind smirking straight at Kendall.

"Seriously?" Kendall raises an eyebrow.

Logan jumps and slightly shrugs James off of him. The tightness of the bed makes James fall to the ground. He lands with a thud.

"Hey!"

Kendall chuckles from the doorway, "Cute."

He closes the door and disappears downstairs.

"Was that necessary?" James pouts from the floor.

"Sorry." Logan blushes, "It's still a little weird. Come up here, I'll make it up to you."

He pulls the blanket back to make room for James.

James grins. He'll never get used to this.


	9. Chapter 8

**I'll Do Anything For You**

**Summary:** James asks Logan to be his pretend boyfriend. When has Logan ever been able to say no?

**Pairing:** James/Logan, Logan/Kendall

**Rating:** M

**AN: **The story was always intended to head here. Hope you're ready for more drama.

**Chapter Eight**

_Baby, I got a plan  
><em>_Run away as fast as you can_

_-Kanye West, "Runaway"_

By the time James and Logan made it out of Logan's childhood bedroom it was already time to head back to LA. They said goodbye to Logan's parents and drove directly to the private jet.

The flight back was rather more silent than usual. James could not keep his hands to himself and Logan continually tried to put off his advances, trying his hardest to feel out Kendall's comfort zone. Logan did not want to make Kendall feel like the third wheel or for the dynamic of their friendship to change beyond repair.

Logan sat between the two and tried to focus on his crossword. Every so often he would glance over at Kendall who was fixated on his iPod moving his head to the beat.

James grabbed onto Logan's hand and pulled it to his lips placing a soft kiss before full on licking it. He looked at Logan with a mischievous grin.

"James!" Logan pulled his hand away, " Crossword."

Logan waved the newspaper around to make his point. James frowned, making Logan instantly feel bad. He sighed and leaned in for a quick kiss before returning to his puzzle.

James' face lit up and he rests his head onto Logan's shoulder, drifting off to sleep. The height difference made James' body bend in what Logan can't imagine to be a very comfortable position but James wraps one arm around Logan's middle and Logan can't bring himself to say anything. Logan couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. Kendall stills besides him. He stares intensely at James' head for a quick moment before reclining in his seat and closing his eyes.

Logan sighed and returned to his puzzle.

Dating your friend is fucking complicated.

James shifted beneath him and woke Logan from his unexpected slumber. He'd fallen asleep with his head resting on James' and his newspaper fallen to his chest.

"Hey," James whispered. His eyes adjusted to the intrusion of light from the sun beaming straight through the airplane window.

Logan smiled back at him, "Hey."

"So I was thinking," James started. He sat up straight and held Logan's hand in his. "You should go to med school. As much as I want to keep you with me, you can't give up med school. We'll make it work. I promise. I'll spend all of my time with you when I can. Maybe I can get Gustavo to find a studio wherever you go-"

"James," Logan interjected.

"Harvard? Is that in New York?"

"Cambridge."

"Cambridge. Right..." James clearly had no idea where that was. "There's got to be a studio there, right? We can rent it out. I can record there and-"

"James," Logan cut him off, turning in his seat to face the taller boy, "I can't. It's too late."

"Logan." James sighed, his eyes filled with remorse, "Are you sure? Maybe there's some way-"

"No, it's fine. I'll go in the spring. Don't worry about it. I want to be here. I want to be with you. Trust me."

He kisses James to emphasize the statement, one hand pulled at James' shirt. James melted into the kiss, all argument forgotten.

"Mmm…okay. But you have to promise you'll go in the spring."

"Promise."

"Until then we're going to have a great few months, right?"

"The best." Logan smiled.

When the plane landed, with a quick goodbye, Kendall took off in his own car. Logan and James walked toward their own.

A storm of men charged at them making Logan jump. The clicking was incessant.

"James, Logan, is it true that you're dating?" the photographer asked. They followed closely behind each and every step.

"No comment." Logan replied. The response was naturally programmed to them for years.

"Yes. We are." James opened the door for Logan and lifted his chin up for a quick kiss. Logan turned his head slightly, uncomfortable with the prying eyes and flashing cameras. James missed and kissed his cheek.

Logan hurried into the car and James followed in pursuit.

"What was that about?" Logan asked, slightly annoyed.

"Me? What about you?" James shot back, "Do you really not want to be with me?"

"It's still a little weird, okay? Of course I do. It's just…you do realize those pictures are going to end up everywhere, right? This changes everything."

"I'll face anything with you. I'm ready. Are you?"

Logan bit his lip, "Yeah, of course."

"_Anything_, Logan. I'm not going anywhere."

Logan's cell phone rang before he could respond.

"Hello? Yeah, I'm with him. Uhh…." He pulled the phone away from his ear, Gustavo's voice could be heard from where James sat, "Okay, okay. We'll be there."

Logan hung up with a shiver.

"He wants to see me?" James asked.

"Yeah, he wants me to come with you. He sounds upset." Logan frowned.

"He approves, Logan. Gustavo approved. He gave me advice on how to woo you."

"Woo me, huh?" Logan grinned, "What did he say?"

"Maybe not woo you, per say, but he did tell me if I wanted to get into your pants I shouldn't be such a narcissist."

Logan groaned, "Urgh, for some reason Gustavo thinking about my sex life makes me want to crawl into a hole and die."

James laughed, agreeing wholeheartedly.

The car pulled up to Roque Records. Gustavo sat in his office fuming as usual. Kelly was noticeably absent.

"Sit." He demands. Logan and James looked at each other, debating for a moment whether or not they should make a run for it.

"Sit!" He shouts again. They fell into their seats promptly.

Gustavo picked up a folder on his desk and slammed it back down.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Gustavo eyed James.

James looked towards Logan as if he knew the answer. Logan just shrugged.

"Uh…we're dating?" James offers, clearly at a loss.

"I love Logan?" He tried again.

"Not that, idiot. I knew that!" Gustavo yelled, "James, you're being sued."

"What?" James' mouth hung open.

"What?" Logan repeated, "Why?"

Gustavo gave him a glance before sighing, "Paternity suit."

"What?" Logan shouts. His eyebrows furrowed. He glares at James waiting for an explanation.

"Wait, what?" James looked back and forth between Logan and Gustavo unsure of what was happening.

"You're a father, James." Gustavo explains, "It will hit the press tomorrow."

James physically recoiled at the news, gasping for air. His eyes darted back and forth as if to recall if there could be any truth to the claim. Logan fumed beside him.

"Is it true?"

"Logan," James turned to face him.

Logan shook his head in disappointment. He scoffed at James' hesitation.

Without another word Logan bolts out of the room.

James nearly trips over himself chasing after him.


	10. Chapter 9

**I'll Do Anything For You**

**Summary:** James asks Logan to be his pretend boyfriend. When has Logan ever been able to say no?

**Pairing:** James/Logan, Logan/Kendall

**Rating:** M

**AN: **I really do apologize. I can only write this one at ridiculous hours of the night. I'm hitting pause on the A Fairytale Ending until it feels less cracktastic. This one will be getting more frequent updates. Happy times from here on out, I think. Although I do have an affinity for angst so I probably wouldn't trust me. Hope you're still reading! Your feedback is appreciated and so, so adored.

**Chapter Nine**

_It's you, it's you, it's all for you_  
><em>Everything I do <em>

_- Lana Del Rey, "Video Games"_

"Logan!" He reached the elevator as Logan waited. Logan was fuming, shaking with rage, shaking his head back and forth slightly and looking anywhere but at James.

"Let me explain." He pulled at Logan's wrist, anything to keep Logan from leaving. Logan squirmed out of his reach and held up his hands to ward James away.

"Explain what, James? So you didn't get a girl pregnant?" Logan asked, challenging, as if he already knew the answer. The doubt was upsetting but not entirely unwarranted.

James could only bite at his lips nervously. He's slept with so many people in the past year that the idea was not entirely impossible. Although in the handful of girls, only one memory in particular seemed likely. "I, uh…maybe?" He shrugged.

Logan's hands are at his shoulders shoving him backwards. James stumbled for a moment. "What the fuck? I thought you were gay!"

"I am! There was this one girl…it was an accident!" He couldn't even remember what she looked like. Brunette, maybe? There were shots, definitely a copious amount of shots.

"An accident?" Logan raised an eyebrow, "I don't understand, did you trip?"

"Logan." James frowned.

"No, please, explain to me how you _accidentally_ slept with a girl."

James' mind is reeling. He can't really explain himself. But he's frantic, anything to keep Logan from leaving, anything. "Please stay with me? Please?" He begs. He's only just gotten Logan. Life is so unfair.

Logan takes a deep breath and the elevator beside them dings open. "Look, maybe this was a mistake. I just need some time. We can still be friends. You have a lot to deal with right now."

"No." James shakes his head. Logan moves towards the elevator and James blocks him, hands on both sides of the doorway to stop Logan from leaving. "No." He repeats.

"James." Logan warns, exhausted.

The elevator closes behind him and only then does he drop his hands, "No. You're not leaving. You can't give up. I love you. I love you, Logan. Let me make it up to you. Do you love me?"

Logan doesn't answer. He only looks towards the floor with far too much sadness for James' liking. "How can we have a relationship, James? This whole thing started as a lie. I just wanted to help you. This isn't what I signed up for."

"Please." He begs. He doesn't care how desperate he sounds. He just needs Logan to stay. "Maybe being together won't be easy, I'm kind of stupid and I'm going to ruin things…a lot. But I'm trying to be better for you. I'm trying."

He pouts. And yeah, okay. It maybe is a little bit childish but he doesn't know what else to do. He really wants to cry but he's been told he's not a pretty crier and he's scared Logan might run. Logan always lets him have his way when he pouts.

Logan is unmoved. He takes a few deep breaths and throws his head back staring at the ceiling. "I hate you." He breathes.

Alright, the tears are coming. It hurts James in ways he's never known.

"I hate that you can do this to me." Logan confesses, voice barely above a whisper. "You know I love you and you push me until I can't think straight."

The relief is so sudden and overwhelming that James pulls Logan into his arms. "I love it that you can't think straight." He smiles, hands trailing down Logan's back and resting at his hips. He places fervent kisses to Logan's hairline, breathing him in. Logan chuckles in his arms but pulls away slightly so they are face to face.

"No more lies."

James shakes his head wildly. "No more lies." He hugs Logan tight. Fear and doubt crept back inside him. His voice was small when he asked, "Help me face this?"

"Okay." Logan murmurs into James' shoulder, overwhelmed by James, his scent assaulting his nostrils, his hands on Logan's back, everything James. And really, none of this was fair. How is one to hang onto their sanity in the presence of James? "Don't make me regret this."

"Good. You're still here." At Gustavo's voice, Logan pulls away. James keeps a hand on Logan's back and holds him close.

Gustavo looked between them with the tiniest hint of a smile. "There's nothing I can do about the news hitting the press at this point but we can deny all we want. The girls' name is Chelsea, ring a bell?" He looked straight at James.

"Uh, no?" James looked at Logan, bracing for judgment. Logan only rolled his eyes.

"Well, her lawyers are out for blood. I say we settle out of court if it is indeed yours." Gustavo stalled, possibly waiting for James to deny the allegations. "Alright, well, I can ask Kelly to set up a meeting for tomorrow. Talk it through with her people. You sure we can't deny this, James?" He asked again, hopeful.

"How pregnant is she?" James asked. He frowned when Logan stiffened beside him.

"Pregnancy is a binary state, James. You either are or you aren't." Logan lashed out.

"That's not what I-" Logan shook his head. He obviously understood. The frustration got to him.

"Well, she's actually had the baby. Pre mature, I think. Two weeks old now." Gustavo offered. Logan raised an eyebrow at him ready to ask why they're only now being informed. Gustavo shrugged. "What? I only got the news this morning."

"I think I'm going to throw up." James mumbles. He lets go of his hold on Logan. A frightening chill runs down his spine. Logan was frozen where he stood. The fact that there was a child in the world that possibly belonged to James was a terrifying thought. It wasn't jealousy. He glanced over at James. Poor child, he couldn't help but think. James is many great things. Father figure is nowhere on that list.

"Call us about the details tomorrow, Gustavo." Logan links his hand in James' and offers a reassuring smile. "The sooner the better. Do you know the baby's…?

"Girl. It's a baby girl. Let's not get too crazy. I'd rather we deny this until we get a paternity test."

The elevator reopens and Logan leads James inside. "Bye Gustavo." He says.

James clings onto the fabric of Logan's shirt unable to process the whole situation. It is only now to sink in. "Two weeks? That's…tiny, right?"

He collapsed into the wall and stared at Logan. "Who knows? Maybe she's not yours." Logan tries not to panic. James is doing that enough for the both of them.

James is turning red, a line of sweat forming on his forehead, "Whoa, James. Breathe." Logan closes in on him, hands grasped tight around the collar of his shirt, "You can deal with it, okay? You'll be fine."

"What about us?" James whispers.

It warms Logan's heart that, despite the ridiculous situation James has found himself in, Logan is still at the forefront of his mind.

He leans in for a soft kiss. "We'll be fine. I'll be here for you, okay?"

"Promise?" James holds out his pinky. Logan smiles, holding back a chuckle. He links his finger in James.

"Promise."


End file.
